Friends
by AudreyF
Summary: If only the last scene between Rory and Marty in Jews and Chinese Food could have been different…


**Friends**

Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't sue me!

Summary: If only the last scene between Rory and Marty in Jews and Chinese Food could have been different…

Rating: PG?

This takes place during the scene where Rory and Marty are walking back to her dorm after dinner with Logan and the others.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory and Marty made their way back to her dorm room after an awkward meal with Logan and his friends.

They had walked in silence for a few minutes before either spoke.

"I'll pay you back next weekend," Marty said.

"Marty, please forget about it," Rory assured him.

"I work a party Saturday night. I'll pay you on Sunday. There's a possibility it may all be in ones, but-" he started.

"I'm really sorry about tonight," she said, grabbing his arm.

"No need to apologize," he replied.

They walked up to Rory's door and stopped.

"You want to come in? We still have a few movies left to watch," asked Rory.

"Rory, I feel like I really need to tell you something," he ignored her question.

"Okay," was all she said.

"Um, I know we're friends. And I'm glad we're friends. But I don't want to be just friends anymore. I like you," admitted Marty.

"I like…" she started slowly.

"Logan. Right?" he asked, somewhat hurt.

"I don't know why," Rory answered

"Really? 'Cause I've got a few guesses," he said, defeated.

"No, Marty, I like Logan. A lot, I really do-" she paused.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything," Marty said to be nice.

"But he, he just… I don't know. I do like him, but I…" she searched for the right words.

"But what Rory?" he asked.

And right then and there she reached up and put her hands on his face and kissed him, catching him completely off guard.

"Please come back in. We can watch Duck Soup again. Please?" Rory asked, pulling away.

"Yeah," Marty replied, still a little shocked.

"Okay," she said with a smile before unlocking her door.

Marty and Rory had just gotten comfortable on the couch and started the movie again when there was a knock on the door.

Rory sighed and got up to answer the door.

"Hey," Logan said when she opened the door.

"Hey," she replied uncomfortably.

"Can I?" he asked as he gestured inside.

"Yeah, sure," Rory said after a pause in deciding what to do.

"So, how was the Zydeco music?" she asked.

"Ah, I left when Finn jumped in on vocals," he replied.

"Excellent self-preservation instinct," replied Rory.

"Oh, Marty. Hey," Logan said upon seeing Marty on the couch.

Marty just waved.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home okay," Logan said, turning back to Rory.

"Oh, yeah, I got home okay," she said.

"So I see," he replied awkwardly.

"Thanks for the concern, I appreciate it," Rory answered.

"It wasn't all concern," he said.

"Oh, really?" she questioned.

"No. I don't believe I said a proper goodnight to you this evening," he moved closer to her.

"No, you didn't," Rory said, remembering the uncomfortable evening.

"Good night Ace," Logan said, moving in for a kiss.

"Logan, stop," she put a hand on his chest.

"Why?" he asked, upset.

Marty just continued to watch from the couch, deciding to let Rory choose whom she really wanted.

"Look, this probably isn't the best time to say this, but I don't want to see you anymore Logan," she said, looking back at Marty.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked, upset.

"Yes," she sighed.

"I though we had something going Ace," he said, putting his hand on her arms.

"No strings attached remember," she replied, backing out of his embrace.

"Yeah, I remember. I just thought-" he started.

"Logan, please. I don't need to explain myself to you," she interrupted.

"Fine. I'm going, I'm going," he said in an annoyed tone before turning to leave.

When he left Rory went back to the couch and sighed.

"What's wrong Rory?" Marty asked.

"Nothing. I'm relieved actually," she replied, smiling and putting her legs in his lap again.

He smiled back and gave her a quick kiss before Rory started the movie.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**konets (end)**


End file.
